The Feeling
by MicroChips
Summary: As Elementari was shot in Sky's story, Memories that will never fade, I came up with this idea. It is how she felt, the pain and the shock. plz R/R


The Feeling  
  
A/N: I have express permission to write this from Sky herself. This is exactly how I think Elementari felt as she was shot by the Droid.  
  
Two young Padewans walked to the landing pad for their shuttle to Degaba.  
  
" El, why did you take that shot? You had your lightsaber. Why not defend yourself with it?" The shorter one said, her blue eyes looked respectfully at the other girl.  
  
" I didn't have time Kit. Plus:  
  
"I could tell it was coming.  
  
An impending feeling of doom hung over the Jedi training facility that day. I should have paid attention to my own feelings but... one tends to forget the one has the Sight on the day that they almost die.  
  
I felt it. It was like a superior being had warned me yet I was to self reliant to believe it could happen.  
  
I was warned three days before, just as our group met up again. I don't believe that Sky could tell that my mind was etching out the way to my own destruction. I pretended to be all happy to see them, but such a gathering, of Padewan who are so close to the Force, is not meant to be a happy one. I had been plagued for weeks with an image of my best friend being stabbed with a Siths lightsaber and left in a field to die, in pain and alone. Anakin probably just shook off that I was absent. He never did believe in my powers. I deeply resent the day that he called me an absent minded duck with the Jedi powers of a Bantha. I believe that he also resents it as he almost lost a finger accidentally in a lightsaber duel the next day. Blaze probably noticed that I knew something, but it is against his nature to as anyone about their feelings. You was too happy to see everyone to notice the fear I had in my eyes and heart. Sakura, Elaina, and Nova on the other hand did notice, but didn't care. They of all people need to believe in my visions to survive what will come, but for now they believe they are ideas that are fabricated purely for attention.  
  
My warning came as a shock to me. I saw myself sitting in my bed, in the middle of the night, awoken from strange dreams by a loud crash and a scream. After a few seconds of hesitation, I walked into the hall, lightsaber drawn, only to be pounded by a immensely hot and painful shot from a movement seeking battle droid.  
  
For three days, my mind wandered. I picked up a few more visions, nothing terrible, just how Sky and Nova were in love. (not like that was a shock) Then the day came.  
  
I had attempted to get some sleep, knowing that tonight would probably be the night, but as usual, sleep never came. I was aroused about midnight by loud crashing and a piercing scream. I sat in my bed trembling. Even though I am a Padewan, I am not the bravest creature in the universe. The only thing that pulled me out of bed and into the hall, was the fact that I could feel your mind. You was scared. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to my best friend and only family in the universe, so I grabbed my lightsaber and stormed into the hall. My courageous motives were thwarted by a white hot laser beam from the droid that managed to lock on to my heart before Elaina could destroy it. I barley felt the pain. With ears that refused to hear, I heard someone scream. If it was you. If that droid had hurt you... I would... I would hunt down the makers and destroy their entire species. It was then that I felt the first wave of pain. It started as a throb. Then it became sharp. It was unlike anything that I had ever felt before. I then realised that it was me who screamed. Still numbly, I placed two finger tips to my shoulder. Warm fresh blood coursed over my hand as I sank to my knees in pain and shock. Not noticing that Sky, Elaina and yourself were coming up the hall to be at my side.  
  
I felt as if I would throw up. My stomach twisted and turned, as fast as my brain was slow. I barley noticed that I was now on my back staring at the ceiling and that you had placed a pillow under my head.  
  
" Sky?" I asked weakly  
  
" Yes Elementari?"  
  
" Will I be all right?" I could see her consider her answer carefully for a second before she answered: " Yeah, just fine..." Faintly, I heard her talk to Elaina, using the force to shield their thoughts from you and me.  
  
' I don't think that she will live Elaina'  
  
' She has lost a lot of blood' Elaina's mind voice replied quietly. Tears poured down my face, half from the pain, but mostly from me cursing my powers. I hate them. I hate being able to see the future. I hate being able to read peoples minds and see their thoughts. I hate it!  
  
Just then, something else came into my head.  
  
' Please! Anyone out here! Protect my sister Kitty! She must not be lost!' the voice trailed off as if severed by a persons death. But the plea filled me with a new hope. It gave me a reason to live. I would fight to survive, to protect my friends, and to protect the Powerful One. It was my destiny and I would live up to it!" Elementari said to Kitty  
  
" But if you knew this, why did you allow yourself to get shot?"  
  
" I had to protect you. Your sister Rebecca wanted me to help you, so she called me from all those miles away to help you. I couldn't let her down by dying."  
  
" Very funny. Is that why you said you would protect me with your life?"  
  
" Of course Kit. You are my only family now... I can't let you die." Solemnly, the two girls turned towards their friends, and waited for their destinies to unfold. 


End file.
